How Time Changes Everything
by moonshinelily
Summary: What if Sakuno leaves to find herself and leave everything behind to start a new? Will her path coome across Ryoma's Path in the future? Will Ryoma win her love back? Let's see how love comes back into them.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first RyoSaku fic. This is also my first try to do some fanfics about Prince of Tennis. I've been out for almost a year so I'm doing my best to do stories that will fit to your tastes and likes. Please don't be too harsh but feel free to leave some of your reviews. This story might be a little bitter through the beginning. Uhmm, here it is! I hope you'll like it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Moving On<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own P. O. T. **

* * *

><p>A pond is just a body of water for most, but for Ryuuzaki Sakuno, it is a place wherein she could find peace and release her emotions. Ever since her parents died in an accident, the lake located inside the garden of her and her parent's former house became her confidante. Yes, the house is now abandoned but she's still taking care of this pond. It is not void of life though one can feel the sad aura that the pond emits. It is quite deep and big, but not too much to be considered as a pool.<p>

Every time she needs someone to talk to and vent out her emotions, she'll always be in her pond. Yes, she'll come to her obaa – san's home soaking wet for she swam. Her obaa – san always scold her for doing so but she also knows that this is the only way for Sakuno to release her pain and agonies.

"I'm here again. You know what, I can't believe him. The only things that he sees in me are just my mistakes, my flaws. He always says that my hairs too long and my hips are wobbly. Can't he see that I'm not born to be a tennis player? Can't he see that I'm just playing tennis so that he might appreciate me? Is he that selfish to know others' feelings? I like him so much but I can't stand the pain. I'm always and I'll always be a Mada Mada Dane to him," cries Sakuno.

"What do I need to do? I'm so tired of being lonely. At first, I thought he'd be the one who'll help me but in the end, I guess I was wrong. If there's someone listening to me right now, please tell me what to do! I can't take it anymore!"

_ Time passed but nobody answered her pleas. She decided to just go home and find the answer in her room. She walked straight to her room, ignoring her obaa – san's call for attention. And that made her obaa – san thinks that there's something wrong._

'_Is she alright? I'll check upon her later, '_

Sakuno is beyond depressed. She felt neglected by everyone. It was past midnight when she heard the creaking of her door, signaling that someone entered her room. She sat up on her bed and found her obaa – san looking at her with the eyes that says, "Are you alright?" She ran towards her Grandmother and cried once more. The pain in her chest is really unbearable.

"Hush, Sakuno. Everything's gonna be alright. If he doesn't like you nor appreciate you, then you don't have to push yourself to him. Maybe, find another past time. I know you don't personally like tennis. Why not just go back to swimming or acting? Your best at both," says Sumire as she comforts her granddaughter.

"Grandma, I want to go to another place, I want to rewind and forget everything about tennis and him. I can't forgive him. I want to start a new. Please, Obaa – san," pleads Sakuno while crying.

"Sakuno, child, you know that I cannot leave my team but I suggest you do not do that for now. There are just five days remaining to this school year so just transfer next school year but if you don't want to go to school for a while, I'll excuse you and I'll get your report card already. Is that fine with you?"

"Hai, Obaa – san. Arigato Gozaimasu!"

"For now, sleep and we'll arrange everything tomorrow. Stop crying now dear because tomorrow will be your first step into your new life," says Sumire

* * *

><p><strong>(Sumire's Point of View)<strong>

* * *

><p>She needs to leave. I can't stop her though it hurts. Seeing her crying every time tears me into pieces. I think this is the best solution for everything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

* * *

><p><em> Morning arrived shortly and Sumire and Sakuno are up early. It's not easy to forget everything. It needs a lot of effort and time so they decided to move early.<em>

"Sakuno, dear, I have an idea though I'm not sure if you'll agree on it. If you like, you can go to your Aunt Kyoko's place in Kyoto and continue your studies there. Is that alright with you?"

"Hai, baa – san! Uhmm, Obaa – san, is it alright with you? I mean, you'll be left alone here," says Sakuno with concern and a tint of happiness on her face.

"Sakuno, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine as long as you are. Just be happy while you're there okay? And don't forget to write letters or text me. Hay, Sakuno, don't you want to say goodbye to your friends here?"

Sakuno went into a deep thought. She knows that she'll be going to a very far place and she'll miss Tomoka but if leaving her best friend for a while is the only way to completely forget about everything, she'll do it.

"Obaa – san, can you just please give my letter to her? I'll make one and I'll give it to you before you go to the school to get my report card. Please?"

"Okay, just move fast. I don't have all day for a letter, bishoujo," says Sumire playfully.

Sakuno ran upstairs and started doing letters for all of her friends. She wrote one for each of the Ichinen Trio, one to Tezuka who stood as her brother, to Fuji who always protected her, to Oishi telling him to just inform Eiji – sempai and keep it a secret to Momo and Ryoma, and the longest one to Tomoka, her bestfriend.

Tears fell down as she writes her letters down. Saying good bye is not easy especially if the ones that are special to you will b left behind and you don't know if you'll ever see them again. She raced downstairs as she finished writing her letters.

"Obaa – chan? May I meet up with Tomoka and the Ichinen Trio for today? Will you please excuse them the whole day? I just want to bond with them before I go. I think, I… I can leave wholeheartedly if i won't be able to have pictures with them. Even just pictures baa – san!"

"Sakuno, I can't excuse them the whole day since it's already lunch time. Will half day be alright with you? Now move!"

Sakuno went out with her obaa – san and drove to school. Both of them were wearing uniforms. Sakuno wanted to remember her days with her friends. When they arrived, students were at the cafeteria eating their lunches. Sakuno immediately looked for her bestfriends.

"Mou, Tomoka- san, why is Sakuno – chan not here today?" asks Horio.

Even before Tomoka could answer they were pulled by Sakuno.

"Minna, you four are excused for the rest of the day only if you will go and bond with me. I want to take as many pictures as I can because… because. Let's go to somewhere else first!"

The group started walking and they stopped in their classroom. Sakuno requested a class picture for they haven't took one yet. She was kinda thankful that Ryoma was practicing on the tennis court. Her classmates were hesitant at first but they took as many pictures as possible afterwards.

Sakuno's group is now heading towards the tennis court to take pictures with some of their sempais specifically, Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi and Eiji. When they arrived, the needed people approached them already. They were a little puzzled but Fuji answered their unasked questions.

"Ryuuzaki – sensei told us. So let's not waste our time. Sakuno – chan, May I have a solo picture with you?"

"Uhmmm, hai, Fuji – sempai! I'd love to!"

What surprised Sakuno was when the shot as taken, Fuji kissed her on the cheeks and said, 'Sakuno – chan, I will miss you. Don't forget to text me, alright?'

After Fuji's statement hat was heard by everyone (meaning the trio, Tomoka, Tezuka, Oishi and Eiji), they started crying but they are still taking pictures. Tezuka cut the emotional scene by wiping his tears and saying, "Sakuno – chan, don't you ever forget to communicate with us or else we will hunt you down and drag you back here okay? And, don't let your guards down for I won't be there to rescue you."

Sakuno smiled and said, "Hai, Tezuka – san! Minna – san, arigato gozaimasu! You made my last day here enjoying. I'll miss all of you!"

"Sakuno – chan, I would like to have a solo picture of you in my camera. Will that be okay? And a group picture of us as well."

"Of course Fuji – san! That would be great."

What the group didn't know was that a pair of amber eyes is watching them from the roof top. 'Tse, they're so noisy. They're acting as if it's the last day that they'll ever meet. So bothersome'

Sakuno's last day in Okinawa ended with an ice cream with her group and her obaa – san. The night fell and tears of farewell fell like rain. It sure is painful but they know that that is the best thing for Sakuno to do as of the moment.

The next day, when Ryoma entered the classroom, he found it odd that Tomoka isn't bothering him or the Ichinen trio, instead they are all gloomy. He tried to ask what is wrong but they wouldn't answer. When he asked where the 'klutz' is, they cried. Since it's too bothersome for him to ask their likes, he just ignored them. Little did he know that his number one fan and supporter have left him.

When the class ended, he went straight to the tennis courts with the same thought still in mind, 'Why is Ryuuzaki absent?' He was taken aback to see Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi and Eiji weeping like they lost someone special. Eiji being Eiji slipped and unconsciously told Ryoma that Sakuno left to go somewhere far already.

Fuji had the urge to punch Ryoma when he said, "Oh, so that klutz lost faith in her tennis. About time she does. She sucks at it."

They can't believe that he wasn't at east guilty of what he did to her that made her transfer. Little did they know that inside of him, Ryoma wanted t burst into tears and wail to the Ryuuzakis' residence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryoma's Point of View)<strong>

* * *

><p>'Why didn't she tell me? It hurts so much I don't know why. What have I done to make her go away? I was just teasing her because I loved to see her putting face. I didn't want this to happen. Why now? Why now that I have realized that I love you! Why Sakuno? Why?'<p>

I wanted to cry so badly but I shouldn't show my emotions. I shouldn't cry but what are these? I'm already crying. I felt so helpless that I just slumped down the ground and cried. I don't care if those journalists see me like this. I don't care about the fangirls. I only want Sakuno to be here!

I jerked my face up when I felt the rain. Tezuka – buchou ordered us to go home already and rest for the mean time. I stood up and walked aimlessly towards the gate. I don't care where my feet will drag me. I hope they'll just drag me to where Sakuno is.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

* * *

><p>Days passed and Ryoma's depression only got worse. He's didn't show up for the last four days of school and he's not showing up to their tennis practices anymore and these bothered his sempais that's why they decided to ask help from Sakuno.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's a little cliff hanger still, please eave your reviews so that I may know what I need to change in my writing and to improve myself and my stories as well. _

~ moonshinelily ~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Sakuno's Resolve

_A/N: Here's Chapter II of my Story. The thoughts are really in my head and I just can't stop myself from writing it. This story reflects my feelings. Please let me know some of your thoughts about it. Please read and review._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Sakuno's Resolve<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own P. O. T**

* * *

><p>Fuji decided to text Sakuno and asked some help from her. Let's see their text conversations:<p>

Fuji:

Sakuno – chan, sorry to bother you but I have a very big favor to ask from you.

Sakuno:

Can I do anything for you, Fuji – san?

Fuji:

Sakuno – chan, you see, Echizen's not himself nowadays and he won't eve talk to us. He's just calling your name.

Sakuno:

Fuji – san, I don't want to go back there. It still hurts so much.

Fuji:

I know Sakuno – chan but he's suffering so much now that even his mother who's in America went back here. Please Sakuno – chan. You're the only one that could help him.

Sakuno:

I understand, Fuji –san. I just hope that this will be the last time that I'll be doing him a favor. Would you mind to lend your phone to him?

Fuji:

Really, you'll text him? Oh, thank you, Sakuno – chan!

Sakuno:

In one condition sempai, please don't let him know my number.

Fuji:

I understand, Sakuno – chan. He'll be the one who'll you be texting after this okay?

Sakuno:

Oy, Ryoma! What are doing! Stop locking yourself up and play like how you usually do.!

Ryoma (using Fuji's phone):

Ryuuzaki, is that really you?

Sakuno:

Yes

Ryoma:

Please forgive me! Come back here now!

Sakuno:

Gomen, Ryoma – san but I don't want to go back there anymore. Please be you again and maybe someday, somewhere, we'll meet again.

Ryoma:

I'll do my best in tennis for you!

Sakuno:

Please do it for your own good Ryoma – san. Ja – ne!

After their short conversation, Ryoma felt revived. He challenged himself. He made an oath to his cat that he will do his best and win every competition for Sakuno.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am not that satisfied with this chapter but I would like to point out their conversation here that's why I separated it and cut it short. Please_ _don't forget to leave your reviews! :)_

~ moonshinelily ~ 


End file.
